The use of vaccines against a variety of agents is an important objective for disease control worldwide. It is understood that the protective immunity afforded by vaccines against specific antigen is achieved by humoral, cellular and mucosal immune responses.
For example, humoral or antibody responses are important in pathogen neutralization and can be very effective in some conditions such as cancer and infectious diseases. These therapeutic cancer vaccines are a new class of active specific immunotherapy agents that trigger a targeted immune response against cancer. It would be useful to have efficient methods for the synthesis of such vaccines in addition to those presently available.